asphalt
by k o u s e n
Summary: [for renée] love is sora and yuffie but yuffie’s in a coffin so what is love now? [YURA]


**asphalt  
**(_love is a rose on the coffin door_)

It's because he's here and she's there and that's too far for comfort. She's in the ambulance and he's stuck in traffic and the police won't let him through. His cell phone is ringing and he just wants to launch it out the window because it's _so fucking annoying_ and he's _so fucking scared_. Because her car's wrapped around a telephone pole and there's a body bag on the ground and her blood's splattered on the asphalt. Because the other car didn't stop but the driver's heart did and now, _what about her_?

They finally let him go and as soon as he's out of eyesight he's speeding and trying to push the pedal harder and everything's blurring but nothing matters except _yuffieyuffieyuffie. _The hospital seems _so far away_ and his heart's beating _sosofast_ but he can't think about anything except _will she be okay?_ and the ring he bought four days ago that's still in his top drawer and not _on her finger_.

The hospital is _ohsoclose_ he can taste it but the traffic is in his way and the light is red and red means _stop_ but he needs to _go_. He pulls into the turning lane and into the parking lot and he parks and _runs_ for it. Into the hospital and to the desk and _whereisshe whereisshe whereisshe? _The nurse tells him and he's off through the halls and up elevator number seven and down hallway 'B' and trying so hard to get there as fast as possible.

He finds a doctor and she can see the panic in his eyes and so she points him in the right direction. He forgets to thank her but that's okay because she's in _critical condition _so go _fast_ and _don't look back._ The doctor orders and he follows. It's room 37B and he can hear the beeping machines before he's even inside. He's over to her bed and on his knees and crying and _screaming her name_ but her eyes are closed.

But they flutter open and he smiles and he kisses her hand and she starts to cry because she can feel the pain and it's not only physical. She's not going to make it and everyone knows it. The doctors are flooding in and out, over and over again. She's not paying attention and neither is he and they're _only waiting_.

Injections and fluids and _hope_ but the machine's slowing down and getting louder and he's whispering her name over and over but she's barely responding and trying to focus on breathing because, now, that's _ohsohard_. Her heartbeat goes dead and the machine starts screaming. The doctors look between one another and _him_ because _what to do now_? They knew it would happen and they **tried**. He screams her name one last time and the doctors unplug the machines and leave the room.

It's black and black and grey and _six feet under_. The ring's in the coffin and they're burying his heart with it. At funerals, she always said that when she grew up she'd become the _Great Ninja Yuffie_ and save people so there would be no more funerals. He always told her that she was already _grown up_ and that she would be the _Great Crazy Ninja Yuffie_, because _crazy_ had to be in her title somewhere.

All their friends were there but it wasn't the usual _jokes_ and _fun_. It was _crying_ and _sadness_ and _will you be okay?_ When they asked him that, all he could say was "No. I'm not in love anymore because there is no such thing as love now." That didn't answer their question but the look in his eyes did.

**Love** is Sora and **Yuffie** but **Yuffie's** in a _coffin_ so what is **love** now?

---»♥«---

It turned out very short D:  
but it's okay :D I think I can live  
with it. the lines that inspired this  
story were "love is a rose on the  
coffin door" which I didn't come  
up with, and the last line in the  
story, which I did come up with.

THIS IS DEDICATED TO:  
renée!♥  
(I know I asked if you wanted  
a yura or a kaiora, but I'm  
impatient and wrote this  
first. :D but you can still  
have a kaiora if you want  
:D)

And YES, I know I have a  
problem with run one sentences  
and none of you like it :O  
OH WELL. :D  
♥


End file.
